Taina and Monika
by I'm honestly awful
Summary: Well, it's finally out. I don't feel too proud of this one, but it had to get done. Warning, I didn't do the whole paragraph mumbo jumbo, gurl phuckin, butt stuff, and while I'll say it's not rape, it's kinda rapey.


Taina, one of the newest members of Rainbow, a miscreant from the streets. Today, she has finally moved into the barracks and into the women's quarters. The long awaited moment, the one that made her an official member, had dawned upon her. She began meeting all of her fellow operators, mostly the women. Her room, bare and not yet worn in, was bleak. She decided to scope out the other women's rooms, perhaps set a trap, gain more knowledge on them. She ventured into the concrete brick hallway, and entered the door across, belonging to robotics expert, Twitch, or Emma. She roll stepped in, making no noise, silent. The room was empty, but had so much more personality than her own. Blueprints adorned the walls, circuit boards lined desks, along with small parts, which she could only assume were for her drone. She had an idea for a trap, quite a shocking one. She spooled out a copper wire from the drone on the desk, and set the barb on the end face up, and tuning down the voltage. She decided to snoop a bit further, opening a drawer, looking for a memento. She found her target, a pair of black, cotton panties. She put it in her pocket and crept out of the room, looking for her next target. She identified the next room as Eliza's, and had something a bit more devilish in store for her. Eliza had some fun teasing the rookie, lets see how she appreciates this. The classic grenade bouquet, she wrapped a string from the door handle to the flash bang she placed on the ceiling, tying the string around the pin. She opened Eliza's drawer and took a pair of panties, and placed Emma's in their place. "This could be pretty funny when they all notice." Taina softly whispered to herself. Further down the hall, Meghan's room. "She could beat the shit out of me, better keep it tame." Opening the door and slipping inside, first thing she saw a Black Eye camera on the desk, she quickly grabbed a bottle of glue and poured it on the desk, placing the camera firmly down on it. A fast creep to the drawer and… "What the hell, she only has briefs, why would a women need so much crotch space?" Regardless, she nabbed them and dropped off Eliza's. Next up, Frost. She hadn't actually learned her name yet, but that won't exclude her. Slipping into the next room, it was pretty bare. Only a bear trap on the desk, her bed and a laptop with a paper shredder. She did the bouquet trick again, but with a dumbbell she found. Placing the bear trap in the center, and placing shredded paper on the outsides, the paper would fly everywhere when triggered. Mostly your run of the mill underwear. She placed the briefs inside and decided she'll put hers in the next room. Last girl, Monika. An introverted German, she could be fun. But, she was sweet, so she'll go easy. She crept in, and first thing she sees, her treasure. The Spectre, this one is going to be good. She turned it on, a soft blue light emanated from it. It was left on at a, files sort of looking thing. "Women?" One file was titled, and taking a look, Taina blushed. These were her teammates, creepshots of them training, showering, bending over, running, changing. "Oh God, I found the motherload of blackmail." She decided to hold off on the trap for Monika, and instead took off her pants and removed her underwear, a black cotton thong, She opened the drawer and "Jesus Christ, she's been stealing their panties too, these are definitely theirs" opening the one below it, she found her actual underwear. "So much lace, she's a definitely a perv." Her thought's halted, she heard the group of women returning from lunch, talking casually. Taina knew she had to act fast, or she'd be seen. Acting fast, she dove into Monika's closet, closing it behind her, looking through the shutters. She heard the symphony of chaos, she heard the yelp of a certain robotics expert, the deafening blast of a flash, Meghan's yell as she ripped the camera from her desk, and the loud clank of the a bear trap closing and the accompanying sigh. Finally Monika entered hers, wary and watchful, looking for the trap left for her. After a minute she relaxed and enter the room further. Taina then realized she left her pants and panties near her dresser. "What the hell, these aren't my pants, she picked them up, placed Taina's underwear in her dresser and began walking toward the closet. Taina remembered the saying, go big or go home. She removed her shirt and bra and got into a pouncing stance. As soon as Monika open it, she was sucked in by the Brazilian women who simultaneously closed it behind her. They were isolated, Taina covered Monika's mouth with her hand, muffling her scream. Taina whispered into her ear, "I know about all those pictures you took, if you deny me anything or scream, I'll tell everyone. Monika's eyes widened, and she accepted her fate. Taina stripped her quickly, eager to take advantage of this beautiful woman. A naked German curled up at her feet, not sure what Caveira wanted. Taina made it apparent what she wanted, as she squatted over Monika's face, before taking a seat and pushing herself into Monika. Monika's lower face wasn't visible, Taina's crotch covering the lower half of her face, her nose buried in the unmanaged pubic hair. Taina came, a little too quick if you asked her, and let loose a splash of cum and she withdrew her flower from Monika's face, it dribbling down her chin. Monika was still lying motionless on the floor of the dark, cramped room, her tongue hanging out, cum running streaks down her cheeks. Taina sat her up against the wall, and then got low, to get a view of Monika's clean shaven vagina, beginning to glisten in the little light they had. Taina went in face first, getting a deep taste of the woman in front of her, lapping at every fold of this gorgeous woman. Monika grimaced with pleasure, letting out loud moans. Taina had to shut her up, before everyone on the team knows what we're doing. She took Monika's underwear off the floor and dabbed them on her leaking crotch, and then stuffing them in Monika's mouth. "There we are sweetie, now let's get back to where we were…" Taina whispered softly into Monika's ear. She went down again, and resumed the dismantling of her teammate. She began groping the pale woman's amazing ass while devouring every detail of her privates. She slowly inserted a finger into Monika's ass, seeing her face light up with delight. Taina knew what it was Monika REALLY enjoyed, this little slut likes things in her butt. Taina inserted two more fingers into the shaven asshole, while still going to town on her dripping folds. Repeatedly pumping her fingers filled the German with so much stimulation, she had to get it out. She spit out her panties, and panted heavily, feeling her breasts and pinching her nipples, all the while her ass was on fire, she came like she never had before, and moaned with burning passion. Taina's mouth was left flowing with juices, and a puddle was left on the floor where she sat. Taina inserted two fingers into Monika, then putting said fingers into the German's mouth. "We will be doing this whenever I say so, and from now on, you're my bitch. Make sure you keep getting those pictures, I'm gonna make you masturbate to them." Monika sucked on the fingers greedily, hungry for her own taste, while nodding her head for Taina, she could go for this, a lot more of this.


End file.
